The present invention relates generally to a luggage identifier, and more particularly to a luggage identifier that is installed on a luggage case or bag, so as to identify the luggage of oneself, thereby reducing the time for searching for the luggage, and the possibility of claiming a wrong luggage.
Due to the advancement of transportation technology, more and more people travel around the world for leisure, for business, or for study. Among them, traveling around the world for leisure is one of the most exciting activities for modern people. However, one needs to prepare many things, such as documents and clothes, before departure. For this reason, a luggage case or bag is needed to place all those documents or clothes therein. In order to lower the cost for manufacturing luggage cases or bags, the manufacturer thereof needs to adopt a modulized design, thereby enhancing the efficiency of mass production. Therefore, there is no significant difference between the shape, style and color of luggage cases or bags. It is thus difficult for users to distinguish the luggage of themselves and those of others. Consequently, to provide a luggage identifier that can be used to easily identify a luggage is an important issue to address for people in the relevant industry.
One conventional luggage identifier is developed and disclosed in Taiwanese published patent no. 509018. In this conventional luggage identifier, a retaining space is formed on the handle of a luggage. A holding layer is then wrapped around the outer surface of the handle. Further, a control element is assembled on the handle. The handle is composed of transparent or semi-transparent materials. The retaining space formed on the handle includes a battery, a light emitting element and an electronic circuit therein. The light emitting element is connected to the battery via the electronic circuit. Therefore, the luggage handle can emit predetermined light source, so as to enhance the overall esthetics of the luggage.
However, conventional luggage identifiers comprise the following problems. Since the handle and the luggage main body are manufactured by the same factory, it is still very difficult to distinguish between luggage cases manufactured by the same company, which increases the possibility of claim a wrong luggage. In addition, the light emitting element of the conventional luggage identifier only emits light when holding the handle to switch on the electronic circuit. Therefore, the light emitting element is normally in a short circuit status, which is impossible to help identifying a luggage case.
In light of the above, the inventor of the present invention has developed a new luggage identifier so as to solve the problems set forth above.